totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Oweguy's Halloween Tales of Terror
It's Halloween. That creepy time of year when the jack-o-lanterns are on the front step, kids trick or treating, creepy creatures, and scary stories. And this year Oweguy is going to present you with many scary stories that will scare you so much that you'll jump out of your skin. Can you survive the terrifying stories or crawl under your bed trying to get it out of your head while rocking back and forth? Find out in this scary mini series lasting until Halloween. Rated PG-13 for: Bloody Violence, Language, Scary Moments, and Mild Gore. Stories Story 1: Curse of the Killer Delinquent At the country jail Jerry was shown inside his jail cell while on his bed. It was dark out and was about time for everyone to go to sleep. “Lights out folks.” said a police guard. “I hate that I have to go to bed while I’m not tired.” said Jerry to himself. “Don’t argue about the rules Jerry.” said the guard. “This is what like the fourth time you’ve been in jail?” “Don’t remind me.” said Jerry. “Just shut your light off.” said the guard. “Yeah, I’m really tired.” said a guy in a cell next to him. “Fine.” said Jerry shutting off his light. “Thank you.” said the guard leaving. Meanwhile in another room it showed an angry criminal tied to an electric chair about to be fried. “You’ve been killing people long enough.” said a policeman. “That’s why you’ve gotten the death penalty.” “I’ll find a way to get back at you guys.” said the killer criminal. Suddenly a thunderstorm happened with a strike of lightning coming through the window striking the criminal and the power generator causing both to explode in a fiery blast. Once the smoke disappeared, both the criminal and the electric chair have turned into ash which gets blown away by the wind. “Aww, I wanted to fry him.” said one of the policemen. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll have another one soon.” said another policeman. However without anyone knowing a weird ghostly thing arose from the pile of ash that was once the criminal and it then flew to another room. It then ended up at Jerry’s jail cell and then flew into his mouth. “Yuck!” he shouted. “What just flew in my mouth?” Suddenly he started acting weird and after thirty seconds of twitching and shaking his skin was a dark pale skin color and his eyes were red. “I knew I’d find a way to get back.” said Jerry with a voice similar to the killer criminal. “Now it’s time to get revenge on everyone that has made me mad.” He somehow managed to break out of his jail cell and storm off. The following day it showed a house where Jake and Nianah live and the two were watching TV with Nianah cuddling Jake. Suddenly a news report interrupted the show they were watching. “Breaking news!” said the newsman. “An unidentified killer is on the loose!” “What?!” asked Jake shocked and scared. “First the coffee machine squirts coffee all over me and now this?!” “Reports say that the killer has ended up in a town close to the country jail and has been killing innocent people one by one.” explain the newsman. “Our newsgirl reporter Stacy who I secretly have a crush on is now interviewing the police.” “Do you know who this killer is after?” asked Reporter Stacy to the policemen. “Well we’ve found that the people that have been killed have been people that this criminal had a strong grudge against who just recently died in an explosion when we were trying to fry him.” explained one of the policemen. “We’ve also noticed that one of our criminals who escapes often has escaped again.” said the other policeman. “This just in, we’ve just received a report that someone has taken a picture of the killer.” said Reporter Stacy. “Here’s the killer.” It showed a picture of a blurry Jerry who was apparently wearing a hockey mask. “That’s Jerry.” said Jake shocked. “That’s not like him.” said Nianah. “He’s not the killer type. He’s just bad tempered.” “Yeah.” said Jake. “We advise for townsfolk to stay in their homes and keep the doors and windows locked at all costs.” said the newsman on the TV. Jake then shut the TV off while Nianah locked all the doors and windows. “I think we’re safe.” said Jake. “In case that doesn’t work I’ve got these bats and other random stuff that’s guaranteed to hurt someone. “Wait, what’s that?” asked Nianah. “They then heard the doorknob shaking.” “I knew Jerry wanted revenge on us from last season.” said Jake. The door then opened with Jake and Nianah holding each other in fear but it turned out to just be Pete and Sae. “Hey.” said Pete. “Dude, don’t scare us like that.” said Jake upset a little. “Didn’t you hear that there’s a killer on the lose that appears to be Jerry?” “Yeah.” said Pete. “That’s exactly why we’re here. We got some more weapons to help out.” “I also found this neat triple hammer that was in Oweguy’s trash.” said Sae showing the triple hammer. “I think we’re set then.” said Jake. “Now all we have to do is wait.” The four of them sit on the couch with the windows shades open only a little. Hours past and the four of them were still waiting for something to happen. “It’s been at least two hours and nothing has happened so far.” said Pete. “Maybe it was just a prank.” said Jake. “I’m going to get a drink.” said Sae. “The waiting and nervousness is making my throat dry.” “Okay.” said Pete. “We’ll let you know if Jerry comes by.” In the kitchen Sae went to the sinks and poured some water in a glass. While she was drinking it a silhouette of the possessed Jerry was shown walking toward her. Back in the living room Jake, Pete, and Nianah were polishing their weapons where they then heard Sae scream. “What was that?” asked Nianah. “It came from the kitchen.” said Jake. They ran in and saw the possessed Jerry who was wearing a Jason Voorhees costume cornering Sae to a corner and looked ready to stab her with a knife. “Prepare to die!” said Jerry with the killer’s voice. “Oh no you don’t!” shouted Pete who kicked Jerry in the faces which made him drop the knife as well as falling down the stairs that lead into the basement. “You okay Sae?” ask Pete. “Yeah.” She said shook up a little. “If you didn’t come sooner I would’ve been a goner.” “How did he get in?” asked Nianah. “Smashed window?” asked Jake noticing a smashed window in the room. “Oh.” said Nianah. “I don’t Jerry’s been beat.” said Pete. “He’s now down in the basement so we must find him.” The four of them were now in the basement which was very dark safe for a gas heater which made a light and they were looking for Jerry. Suddenly Jerry, who was behind some boxes grabbed an old tray and ran toward them. “Did you hear something?” asked Nianah. Jerry then knocked out her, Sae, and Pete out with the tray with Jake hiding before he found him. He then started to get the knife out but before he was about to stab them Jake got a garden shovel and started hitting Jerry repeatedly. “Stop hitting me you fool!” shouted the killer’s voice. “There’s no way you’re killing my friends!” shouted Jake. He then hit Jerry’s head like a golf ball and that made the ghost shoot out of his mouth and into the heater where the killer’s ghost started screaming as a bunch of fire, tiny explosions, and gusts of wind started appearing. “You guys okay?” asked Jake with Nianah, Pete, and Sae regaining conscious. “Yeah.” said Pete. “I see you’ve stopped Jerry.” “Yep.” said Jake. “This ghost was controlling him and it burned up in the fire so there’s no way he’s going to be killing anyone anymore. But suddenly the ghost reappeared in a huge flame with them looking scared but before it could attack them it dissolved into thin air destroying it for good. “You wanna go watch TV?” asked Pete. “Yeah.” said Jake. It then showed Jake and some of his other friends at a Halloween party with him saying “The end” making the whole event a story he was telling. “Um that seemed to be a little scary but not by a lot.” said Pete. “Hey, I tried my best.” said Jake. “Weak.” said Raven. “I’ve heard scary stuff. “Well who can come up with a better story?” asked Jake. “I can.” said a voice who was revealed to be Sherloch. “Who are you?” asked Jake. “I’m from the new season.” said Sherloch upset that he didn’t know him. “Oh yeah.” said Jake. “Now I remember. Now do you have an interesting story.” “Oh I do.” said Sherloch. “It’s my version of a classic story of horror, terror, and chills.” “I don’t think he could think of anything original.” said Raven. “Don’t worry.” said Sherloch. “It’ll be good. Trust me.” (Story 2 coming soon) Trivia *This story is probably going to be my most intense and mature story yet due to bloody violence and even some gore involved. *The PG-13 rating is possibly only temporary. There's a chance the rating could change to an R rating if the stories are too intense. *Most of the stories are going to be based off classic horror movies and stories such as Friday the 13th, Sleepy Hollow, and more.